


Never Too Many

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Some Drarry Stuff [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot of children, Boys In Love, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Mpreg, One Big Happy Family, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Harry and Draco want more children but they get more than they bargained for.





	Never Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely didn't sleep and finished this at six in the morning so it could be horrible. But I hope it isn't and I hope you really enjoy it. :)

Draco loved his life. He had an amazing job as an unspeakable working closely with St. Mungos, practically his dream job, he had a beautiful son, wonderful friends, and an amazing husband. But more than anything, he wanted a daughter. He didn’t know how his husband would feel about that though. 

Draco decided to ask. He decided to ask at an actually good time, which he had not done when informing Harry that he was pregnant the first time. He waited until he was sure Scorpius was asleep for the night and sat Harry down on the couch. 

“I wanted to ask you something and I need you to be open-minded about it.” Harry nodded, a worried expression on his face. “I want another kid, a daughter.” Draco finished.

“You aren’t having another child. After the complications with Scorpius, the doctor said that your next pregnancy was likely to be worse. I don’t want to risk that, Draco. I mean, you know that if you happened to get pregnant again I would be happy but I don’t want to try to put you in danger.” Harry was ardent in his denial of Draco getting pregnant again. 

“I completely understand. But Scorp is already three. I want another baby, Harry.” Draco was nearly in tears now.

“Well, we can have another child, but I don’t want you to get pregnant after last time. What about adoption? You and I both came from homes where we weren’t wanted. We can save someone else from that.” Harry insisted. 

“I suppose that would be alright. But it has to be a girl.” Draco agreed. 

 

It took a long time to adopt, they realized. There were a lot of home checks, interviews, references, and documents to provide before they could even be considered. It was three months after their decision to adopt that they met their new daughter for the first time. It was just a quick home visit to show her the house and introduce her to Scorpius and her godparents, but they loved her instantly. She was two years old and had been left in a room at the leaky cauldron with a note attached to her. 

Her name was Ophelia Luna Potter-Malfoy after the adoption was finished. She had a light brown skin tone, shiny, straight blonde hair, and green eyes. If you didn’t know she was adopted, no one would have ever guessed. Everyone loved her instantly. 

 

Two months after the adoption, Draco started to feel sick. It was winter time so he assumed he had the flu or something. So, upon Harry’s insistence, he dropped the kids off with Hermione and Ginny and visited Pansy for a doctor’s appointment. 

“Hey, Pansy, I would have called but I only decided to come in this morning.” Draco said as he walked into Pansy’s office. 

“Are you alright?” Pansy asked as she started gathering things to take notes and gesturing him to sit so she could check his vitals. 

“I think I just have the flu. My nose has been clogged for a few days and I’ve been throwing up.” Draco answered, watching as her face morphed into one of confusion. 

“You never let me treat you for the flu. You always say that Malfoys don’t take help where it isn’t necessary.” She said as she jotted down his vitals. 

“Harry made me and Hermione offered to watch the kids. Ophelia still has trouble being around too many people so we try not to make her go out too often.” Draco explained.

“I’ll run a flu test but I don’t think that’s it. You don’t have a fever, which is odd. I think you might be pregnant, Draco.” She said, looking at him with worry as all color drained from his face.

“Just run both tests.” He breathed out. 

Draco laid back as Pansy started with the pregnancy test. He remembered his thoughts last time and smiled. He still thought the potion tasted kind of like frogs would if he tried them. But this time he paid more attention to Pansy and as soon as he saw the smile start to spread on her face, his heart started to race. 

“Is it a boy or a girl?” He asked with a grin.

“Both. You’re pregnant with twins, Draco. One each.” Draco passed out at that. 

 

Harry practically ran to Pansy’s office after she told him that Draco needed him. When he entered, Draco was sat with his knees pulled up on his seat and arms wrapped around his legs. 

“Are you okay? What happened?” Harry asked and he kneeled down to make eye contact with Draco.

“I passed out. You aren’t going to want to hear this.” Draco said, shaking.

“Hey, it’ll be alright. Whatever it is, I love you and nothing will change that.” Harry answered, assuming the worst. 

“I’m pregnant. With twins.” Draco watched as Harry’s mouth dropped open in shock and he did a good impression of a fish out of water. “Harry…?” Draco said after a while.   
Harry broke out in a grin a pressed a kiss against Draco’s mouth before pulling away to dance around the room in excitement. 

“Draco this is amazing. Obviously, I’m worried but we’re going to have twins!” Harry grinned but his smile slipped a bit as he noticed Draco’s terrified expression. “What is it?”

“Can we take care of four children on our own?” Draco asked. “I mean, Scorp will be four, Ophelia will be three, and we’ll have two newborns. Can we really handle that?” 

“We can handle anything together. We can always hire someone to help out. I think that if we love these children often enough, everything will be fine.” Harry soothed, as he pulled Draco to his feet and into his arms. 

“Really?” Draco asked, voice muffled by Harry’s chest.

“Really.” Harry smiled. 

They would be practically surrounded by children for years to come but they were happy to have a full, happy, home. Of course, sometimes they forgot that when their children decided to all have tantrums at the same time, never do what they were told, and ask rude questions to every adult they spoke to. But their love never falters.


End file.
